


I want what's yours

by BL_Arata



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, POV Third Person, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL_Arata/pseuds/BL_Arata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A TBBT one-shot where Sheldon discovers his true feelings for Penny. Sort of.</p><p>- Last ep of season 3 and later seasons is ignored -</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want what's yours

Three years ago, only one word could describe her existence accurately. Annoyance.

Her existence was to him nothing but an annoyance, nothing more, nothing less.

She never understood his logic, would make witty jokes at his expense simply due to the fact that he was intellectually superior to her.

It wasn't that he tried to flaunt his intellect to make her feel inferior. And it wasn't like she was the only one.

There wasn't many who could match his intellect, and so, Penny was just one of many inferior persons who disliked him.

On a second thought, that wasn't entirely true, he corrected himself. Penny didn't dislike his person.

She simply didn't like the way his social awkwardness in combination of his intellectual superiority could put a damper on things,

while the other members of the "species of imbeciles" disliked his being through and through.

She wasn't on his level, and yet she effortlessly wormed her way into his home, his domain as that of a parasite.

Possibly it was due to Leonard's personality flaws mooching off on him like a leech,

but for whatever reason, he no longer found her as annoying as in the past.

She wasn't book smart, she would most likely never earn herself a diploma, but there was something about her that peaked his interest.

It wasn't her wits, although he certainly found her wittiness a redeemable factor; when the sarcasm wasn't directed at _him_.

It wasn't her big eyes that kept him on his toes. It wasn't her full and oh, so kissable lips that made him melt.

He was a man of science, with no interest in physical contact, so the fact that she was the girlfriend of his roommate

rendered the term "forbidden fruit" moot. It certainly wasn't jealousy.

No science in the world could tell him just what it was about Penny that held him under her spell.

He would never tell, telling would only make things unnecessarily difficult for him.

But in the solitude of his mind, he _could_ admit it; he felt for her.

He couldn't pinpoint exactly  _what_ it was he felt for the blonde aspiring actress,

but he knew for certain that it was a feeling he wasn't supposed to harbor. Not for her.

Not for his next door neighbor, not for his roommate's girlfriend.

The feeling he was never supposed to have made his insides feel lighter and slightly hotter whenever she was around.

Every time she would give a smile in his direction, he felt dizzy, prompting him to check his temperature, just in case he'd fallen ill.

Since none of the dizzy spells had been caused by a nasty cold, here he now was,

reading a magazine he would rather drop dead than be discovered having in his possession.

 

"Based on the score, it seems you've found the man of your dreams. Go for him, tiger,"

he quoted the Love Generator inquiry of the dame magazine he held in his trembling hands.

"Are you suggesting  _Penny_ is the 'man of my dreams'", he questioned the magazine with a shocked expression in his face.

He snorted. "As if," he stated, his voice dripping of mockery, and put the magazine where it belonged; in the trash can.

**Author's Note:**

> First one-shot/fanfic of the TBBT fandom ever attempted.  
> I might write a series of one-shots related to this, though it's not guaranteed.  
> Hope I didn't have Sheldon's musings too OOC. He's surprisingly hard to portray.  
> As for the end... well, I just found it amusing to have Sheldon look for answers in a women's magazine.


End file.
